The Saiyan Within
by Homunculus-Alchemist
Summary: While with her friends when they are on a mission, Tinara meets Cell and learns about her ancestry, both her mother and father.Can she tap into her abilities before her older brother destroys everything she loves? CellxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Claimer: I do not own either naruto or dbz. I do own tinara and chang though. (smiles and frowns)**

**H.A.: Hi everyone this my first fan fic. i will try to put some of my other fan fics and thay all have ocs in them. i might have a muse here and there so be warned.**

* * *

"_Chang," said Tinara, "how did you get this strong?"_

_Chang smiled at her menacingly, "I always had. It's in father's blood. Someday, you will be able to harness it too."_

_He stretched his hand out to her. A light sphere was produce out of his palm. As it got bigger, she saw the murdering intent in Chang's eyes._

"_But why?" she asked, "Why did mom and dad have to die?"_

_He frowned, "It's my nature. Remember, I have Toro sealed in me. I live to kill. Now enough talk. Time for you to die, Tinara."_

_A white mist surrounded them. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. She saw it was her uncle, Zabuza Momochi._

_As they escaped, she heard, "When you meet a creature that everyone fears, then you will be able to harness your power! Until then! Ha ha! Try to survive, Tinara and Turu." _

End flashback

Tinara Momochi gasped as Lady Tsunade was explaining their next mission, which was a bodyguard one. Everyone stared at her in confusion.

"Tinara, are you okay?" asked her best friend, Naruto Uzumaki, "you look like you just saw a ghost."

" I think I just did," replied Tinara as her skin went back to its normal pale grey color. "Please continue, Tsunade-sama."

The blonde lady nodded, "The man you are to protect is named Hercule Satan. He calls himself the Savior of Earth."

"Sounds like a meathead," muttered Tinara which made Naruto snicker and her pink-haired friend, Sakura Hurano, sigh.

"How long does he want us to protect him?" asked her silver-haired teacher, Kakashi Hatake.

"I told him we will only guard him for a month," she replied, "he reluctantly agreed."

They all nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh, Tinara," said Tsunade, "you aren't apart of this mission. I'm telling you to go in case Chang shows up or the Akatsuki."

"Hai," said Tinara and they went to go gather their stuff.

* * *

_Somewhere else…_

He couldn't believe that he was back from the dead. He thought King Enma was pulling his leg about bringing him back to life if he promised not to destroy the world.

Cell noticed that he was next to a window and saw his reflection. He still in his perfect form but he still had his tail from his imperfect stages. He scolded at the reflection, wishing that his tail would just disappear.

Then his tail stared to shrink. When it was gone, Cell tried to bring it back out. It did. He smiled in delight at the fact that now he had an advantage in a fight.

He saw a TV playing to news.

"_Today is national Hercule Day," _said the news reporter, _"to celebrate the day when he defeated Cell and saved the world."_

Cell gritted his teeth, _'It was Gohan who defeated me, not him.'_

While he was thinking of ways to torture Hercule, someone ran into him. Going on reflexes, he jumped out of the way. He examined his would-be attacker and saw it was a boy with spiky, blonde hair and in orange/black clothes. He also wore a black headband around his forehead.

The boy groaned, "That hurt,"

He got up and saw Cell, "Oh sorry. I was running from my friend, T-"

"Oh, Naruto," said a coaxing, smooth voice, "where did you gooo?"

Cell turned toward the voice and saw a girl with black hair, pale grey skin, and grey eyes. She wore a light grey, long-sleeve shirt, with the right sleeve cut off, light grey pants, and a dark grey neck warmer. She wore a black headband that was half covered by her bangs, another one around her wrist, and a final one around her waist. They all had a piece of metal attached to it. The one on her wrist had four Ss on it, the one on her waist had a musical note, and the one on her head was a combination of the one on her wrist and the one on the boy's headband which looked like a leaf. She also carried a backpack and a samurai sword.

She noticed the boy, "Oh there you are. Did you make a new friend?"

The boy put his hand behind his head and said, "I don't know about that but I did run into someone."

She did a quick look-over on Cell and took note of his wings and head. Then she shrugged and walked toward the boy. He started backing away from her and started looking around. Cell folded his arms and cocked an eye ridge in amusement.

The girl whispered, "Scaredy fox."

"I AM NOT!" yelled the boy.

The girl laughed her head off, "I'm just kidding."

The boy pouted and the girl giggled till Cell cleared his throat.

"Oh sorry," said the girl "I didn't mean to ignore you. I just enjoy terrorizing Naruto-kun. My name is Tinara Momochi. Daughter of Oni and Zan Momochi."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," said the boy, "and I'm going to become hokage. Belie-"

He didn't finish because the girl, Tinara, punched him.

"Moron," she muttered, "he probably doesn't know what a hokage is."

Cell smirked and closed his eyes, "My name is Cell. Android and the creation of Dr. Gero."

The boy, Naruto, had a frustrated look, "What in the name of the first hokage is an android?"

"I was going to ask that," said Tinara, "except I was going to say mizukage than hokage."

Cell sighed, "Androids are humanoid robots."

"Hu-what?" asked Naruto again.

Cell growled, _'And I thought Goku was an idiot.'_

"Naruto," said Tinara who appeared to be equally annoyed, "humanoids are creatures that appear human like."

"Oh," said Naruto.

"NARUTO!" yelled a girl's voice, "TINARA! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Tinara pouted and Naruto sighed, "Guess we got to go, huh, Tinara?"

"Yeah," agreed Tinara, "Remember, you owe me when we get back to Konoha."

"Damn," muttered Naruto, waving good-bye to Cell who lifted his chin.

When they turned around the corner, Cell narrowed his eyes.

'_that girl,' _he thought, _'and that boy. I sense two life sources in each of them. I wonder.'_

His train of thought was interrupted by the news.

"_Here is a clip from the Cell Games eight years ago," _said the reporter.

They showed Hercule giving Cell the thumbs down, saying, _"You're going down."_

Cell glared at the television and lasers came out of his eyes.

"We'll see who's going down," Cell muttered to himself, "hm hm hm hmm."

He decided to walk to Hercule's mansion. He vowed that after he set things straight with Hercule, he will live life as he pleases.

* * *

**H.A.: hey i hope you like this chapter. the next chapter will have goku and hercule (yuck) and maybe chang but don't get your hopes up. **

**tinara: (snickers) i love torturing naruto-kun. Does cell-kun remind you of sasuke-kun, Homunculus-chan? **

**H.A.: keep me out of that one.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**H.A.: hey here's chapter 2**_

**_Tinara: Where's Naruto? He owes me for the ramen from the prievious chap. I'M GONNA KILL HIM!_**

**_Cell:(holding Tinara back before she does something foolish) just read the fanfic people._**

**Dislaimer: i do not own Naruto nor Dragon Ball Z. **

* * *

_In heaven...._

Goku looked at the television that showed Cell.

"No way," said Goku in disbelief, "How is Cell alive?"

King Kai was as astonished as Goku, "This must be King Enma's doing."

"We have to stop him from destroying the world," said Goku.

"Oo oo oo," said a little monkey.

"What is it, Mr. Bubbles?" asked King Kai.

Mr. bubbles gave him a slip of paper. King Kai took it and read it.

King Kai smiled, "It looks like Enma made a deal with Cell."

"What?" Goku jumped.

"Yeah," said King Kai, "the deal is that if Cell doesn't destroy the world, he could live again."

"Well someone should still keep an eye on him," said Goku.

King Kai was silent for a minute before saying, "Go after him."

Goku look up and saw his halo gone.

"Hey, thanks, King Kai," said Goku cheerfully. "How long am I going to be alive this time?"

"Goku," said King Kai, "you're alive till you get killed. Now go."

Goku nodded and disappeared.

_Tinara…_

They were inside the mansion of their client, Hercule Satan. Much to Tinara's assumptions, he looked like a meathead.

"Welcome," he boomed, "you should be honored that I chose you to become

my bodyguards…"

After a while, Tinara tuned him out and Naruto fell asleep. After thirty minutes of hearing him tell them about his successes, she got up to go outside.

"Where are you going?" asked Sakura.

"Outside," replied Tinara, "to get some fresh air."

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"This place reeks of egoness," she replied, rubbing the bottom of her nose with the side of her index finger.

She walked two steps when she stopped. She looked to her right and had a serious face.

"What is it?" asked Kakashi lazily.

"Something," she started, "is coming this way."

There was a large boom and a lot of dust. When the dust cleared, they saw a man in green armor and a wierd helmet.

"Hey," said Tinara, pointing at the man, "you're that-"

"C-Cell!" yelped Hercule, "What are you guys doing just standing there? You. The girl with the messed up skin complexion. Kill him."

Tinara tensed and glared at him, "Is something wrong with my complexion?"

"Yeah," said Hercule, "it's wierd. Normal people don't have grey skin."

She clenched her fists and went for her sword.

"Take it easy, Tinara," warned Kakashi.

"You can take it out on me," offered Naruto.

"Are you sure about that?" growled Tinara menacingly which got Cell's attention.

Before Naruto could reply, Sakura said, "Tinara, why don't you let lose some steam outside before Naruto has some broken bones and I will have to hurt you."

"Hope you set things straight with when I get back," she said.

Naruto sighed as Cell looked at Tinara with interest. Tinara stopped between the door and the hole in the wall.

"Door," said Sakura.

Tinara sighed and went out the door. Cell watched her before he decide to follow her.

"Where do you think you're going?" yelled Hercule, "I bet you're scared of my new bodyguards."

Cell faced him, "Hardly."

He nodded his head toward the ninjas before he left.

* * *

**H.A.: here's chapter 2 and did Cell nod to the squad 7?  
Cell: oh my god you just haaad to point that out.  
Tinara: It's okay Seru-kun.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**H.A.:here's chapter 3 and cell and naruto are going at as to who will get the remote to my t.v.**_

**_Naruto: Tinara a little help please._**

**_Tinara: nope you owe me_**

**_Cell:(evil laugh as he gets the remote)_**

**Dislaimer: i do not own Naruto nor Dragon Ball Z.**

**Warning: oocness**

**_'thoughts'  
_****Attacks  
****Demon talk**  
**_Flashbacks_**

* * *

Cell followed Tinara till they came to forest with a stream in it. He landed next to her and she sumped into a fighting pose.

He raised his hands, "I'm not here to fight. I'm just here to talk."

She narrowed her eyes before she shrugged. She walked toward the stream and took off her shoes. She then sat down on a rock that was in the water and had her feet in the water.

Cell walked next to her and took his meditation pose, "What are you?"

"A ninja," was her reply.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "I mean species wise."

She tensed, "That is none of your business."

He laughed, "Oh but it is since I can sense two sorces of ki in both you and your blonde friend."

Tinara glared at him before she pushed him away. He landed on his feet and was about to attack her when he saw that she had her sword pointed toward the forest.

A group of people came out and attacked them. Two charged at Cell but were blasted away by a ki ball. Another snuck behind him and threw some kunais at him. He dodge most of them but some got lodged into his wings. He faced the man and stabbed him threw the chest with his bare hand. Cell faced Tinara and stared at what he saw.

The remain men surround her and had swords drawn. Cell saw that Tinara's eyes were calm and relax. The men charged with swords raised.

Tinara smirked and spun her sword around. With only the tip, she killed the men instantly. She faced Cell and vanished.

Cell spun around when he felt a pair of cold hands on his wings. He saw Tinara standing there with an annoyed face.

"Turn around," she ordered.

Cell cocked an eye ridge, "I think not."

She glared at him, " Do you want those out or not?"

He smirked at her agitation, "What if I say that I don't?"

She blinked at him then she smiled deviously, "Then I'll force you."

Before he could take a breath, Tinara pinned him on his stomach. She pressed a kunai against his neck causing him to smirk. He raised his hands up in submission.

She slowly pulled the kunai back and started puliing the ones out of his wings. After she was done, she helped him up.

She smirked at him, "I know that you let me pin you."

He shrugged as a three headed snake came out of her pack. One hissed at her and the other two gawked at Cell. Tinara looked at the three and giggled. Cell blushed at the sound of her. It sounded like the ocean in the mourning light.

Tinara, oblivious to Cell, set the pack down on the ground. She pulled out a box and opened it. It had three sections, each had a different food. Each head went to a different section and sniffed it. They whined at Tinara.

"Sorry," she said, "but I had to bring travel versions for you guys."

They sighed and started eating. Cell, finally over with his blush, walked up to Tinara. He examined the the snake's features. Each head had a different pattern and a different pendent around its neck. The head on the left had stripes on its back and a ruby red daimond. The one in the middle had triangles on its back and a saphire blue sphere. The final one on the right had daimonds on it back and a emerald green, upside-down pyramid.

He saw Tinara smile at him, "Wanna hold them?"

Before he could deny, she picked up the snake and put it on his crossed arms. It tensed at first then relaxed as it slither up his arm and onto his shoulder. He watched it as it circled around his neck and rested its three heads on his head. He frowned till he heard it start hissing in a snoring way.

Tinara laughed, "Oops. I guess they think you're a warm stone."

He glared at her, unamused, "Mind telling me what its name is?"

She nodded, "Tatsu, Tora, Tori. Come here."

The snake woke up and slithered to her outstretched hand.

She pointed to the heads, "The one with the emerald pyramid is Tatsu male, the saphire sphere is Tori female, and the ruby daimond is Tora male."

Cell stared at her skeptical, "One of them is a female?"

Tinara nodded, "They were suppose to be seperate but you know how strange genetics can be."

He nodded in understandment, "So they were fused together while in the womb."

She waved her hand, "More like the eggs were then them."

He smirked, "Abnormalities can be surprising at times."

She looked at him in surprise and anger, "You can be surprise by how normal an abnormality can look."

He glared at her, "You should watch what you say at me, girl."

She glared back and hissed, "You should too around people. They could be a freak and you wouldn't know it."

He gaped at her, _'Doesn't she even know that I'm a freak?'_

Just then Naruto came running out of the forestline, "Tinara! There you-"

He noticed the dead bodies and he glared at her, "Kami Tinara! You didn't have to take it out on these guys!"

She looked at Naruto, "I wouldn't if they didn't attack me."

Naruto had a deadpanned face till she pointed at the forehead of one of the dead men. He had a headband with the symbol of a skull on it.

"They're Chang's men," she grumbled as Sakura and Kakashi came out with a man in an orange gi and black, crazy hair.

Cell stared at the man, "G-Goku?"

The man stared back, "Hey Cell long time no see."

Cell glared at him, "What are you doing alive?"

Goku frowned, "To keep an eye on you of course."

Naruto, completely unaware of the potential danger, walked up to Tinara, "Hey are you going to train at that martial arts tournament?"

Tinara blinked at him, "Martial arts tournament?"

Naruto smiled, "Yeah that meathead said that there's going to be a world martial arts tournament and he's the champion. It's in a few days."

Tinara eyes glisten in excitement, "You bet I'm going to train! It's about time to get that meathead off his high horse!"

Sakura, annoyed, punched both of them upside the head, "Will you to just chill out?! Kami! Naruto! You know that you can't participate in the tournament! Tinara! What the hell happened here?!"

Tinara rubbed her head, "Chang's men attacked me and Cell."

Sakura eyes widened and went into medic mode, "Are you guys hurt? "

Tinara laughed, "No! We're fine. Cell had some kunai lodged in his wing thingies but no damage."

Sakura sighed in relief, "Thank kami."

Goku turned to the ninja's, "Umm......who's meathead?"

* * *

**H.A.: here's chapter 3  
Cell: Mind telling me why you had the snake fall asleep on my head?  
Tinara: It's okay Seru-kun. I thought it was **


	4. Chapter 4

_**H.A.:here's chapter 4  
**_**_Naruto: (holds on ice pack to his head) kami cell can hit hard  
_****_Tinara: that's what you get for tackling him to get the remote  
_****_Cell:(watches COPS with a huge lump on his head) note to self: never try to punch naruto with blood lust or feel the wrath of sakura._**

**Dislaimer: i do not own Naruto nor Dragon Ball Z.**

**Warning: oocness**

**_'thoughts'  
_****ATTACKS  
Demon talk**  
**_Flashbacks_**

* * *

Naruto and Tinara blinked a few times before they started laughing.

Cell smirked, "That would be Hercule Satan."

Goku stared at the two laughing ninjas, "Oh."

Sakura glared at the two and they shutted up immediately.

Kakashi shook his head as he pulled out a book and started reading, "Tinara. If you want to train you better start now. By what I heard, Satan-san is very strong."

Goku and Cell started laughing.

Cell was the first to recover, "Trust me you won't have to worry about him. He's about as strong as a sixteen year-old boy."

"Hey!" yelled Naruto, "I'm sixteen!"

"Oh," Cell replied sarcasticly, "my bad."

Naruto growled till Tinara pat him on the back, "It's okay. I think he means normal sixteen year-olds."

Naruto looked at her, "How do you know?"

Tinara rolled her eyes, "My special ability on sensing people's levels."

Naruto smiled, "Oh yeah. Sorry I forgot."

Tinara smirked before she jumped away into a fighting stance, "Give me what you got."

Naruto's smiled widened and pulled out a kunai, "I'm so gonna win this time."

Sakura growled and was about to punch the two again but Kakashi stopped her.

It was quite as Cell and Goku watched the two shinobi stared each other down. When a leaf blew past, Naruto threw the kunai at Tinara.

In a flash, Tinara pulled out another kunia and deflected the incoming one.

Kakashi coughed, "You two do know that the participents aren't ninjas so they won't have kunais."

Tinara and Naruto crashed to the ground and Goku laughed at the look on their faces.

Tinara got up, "You mean I have to use taijutsu? I can't even use my katana?"

Kakashi nodded and she whined, "But I don't want to be parted from it."

Sakura punched her upside the head, "Grow up for kami sakes. You're an Anbu captain and yet you act like you're eight."

Tinara rubbed her sore head, "Well sorry that blades are my clan's passion. ACK!"

She dodged a punch coming from Naruto.

He smirked and brought his hands together, "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

From four clouds of smoke was four extra Narutos. Cell eyes widened and Goku jaw dropped at the five Narutos. Three of the five charged at Tinara while the last two huddled together. Tinara's eyes narrowed as she dodged the three and went to the two. They screamed as they stopped whatever they were doing and scrambled away.

Tinara chuckled darkly, "Trying to do the Rasenshuriken, Naruto-kun? You know that won't work on someone who knows how you do things."

She heard one of them laugh, "Got'cha! While you were being trained by Serpentia, I was being trained by Lord Fukasaku to become a Toad sage."

She saw one of them that was different. His eyes were yellow and toad like and was shadowed by reddish orange. She stared at him before she smirked.

"Nice job, Naruto," she congratuated him, "Toad Sage versus Snake Priestess. I like the ring to it."

Naruto blinked at her before he smiled widely, "You mean you surpassed Orochimaru on the Sannin title?"

Tinara smiled, "Care to see my final mode?"

Naruto nodded, "I won't attack."

Tinara nodded in return before she sat down indian style. She kept her hands on the serpent hand sign as purple chakra swirled around her. Sakura gasped, Kakashi stared, Cell tensed, Goku blinked, and Naruto smirked as Tinara's skin took on a scaly appearance. She opened her eyes and the chakra dissapated. Her eyes had snake pupils and a purple line went down from the inner corner of her eyes down her nose. (A.N.: just like orochimaru but instead of yellow eyes they are grey)

Tinara got up and took a fighting pose, "Ready Naruto?"

Naruto smiled with determination, "I've been ready."

* * *

**H.A.: Okay the sannin titled i made up. so sue me.  
tinara: fight fight fight!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**H.A.:here's chapter 5  
**_**_Naruto: (starts jumping into the air) fight fight fight!  
_****_Tinara: this is going to be fun!  
_****_Cell: (crosses arms) hmm this shall be interesting._**

**Dislaimer: i do not own Naruto nor Dragon Ball Z.**

**Warning: oocness**

**'thoughts'  
****ATTACKS  
Demon talk**  
**_Flashbacks_**

* * *

Naruto and Tinara stared each other down till a leaf flew past. In a flash, they were fighting hand-to-hand. Naruto went to punch Tinara in the face and she dodge at lightning speeds. Cell, all of the sudden, became tense as he felt the ferousity of the fight increase.

Tinara smirked, "You are being slow, Kistune."

Naruto smiled widely, "I'm only getting started, Sakana."

Kakashi sighed, "You two can do that when we get back to Konoha. Tinara, I highly doubt that you'll be fighting anyone who's that strong."

Cell muttered, "I care to differ."

Goku started laughing till a little midget in an orange gi and black hair tackled him. Goku and saw that it was his son, Goten.

Goten smiled, "Daddy!"

Cell stared at the little thing, "Please don't tell me that is Gohan."

Just then, three more guys with black hair showed up. One wore a navy blue gi, the second wore a red t-shirt and kahki pants, and the third wore a muscle top with training pants. All three were glaring at Cell.

The one in the gi came forward, "That is Goten. He's my little brother."

The one in the red shirt noticed the ninjas," Umm hi."

Kakashi nodded, "Hello."

Tinara and Naruto turned to normal and waved, "Konnichiwa!"

Everyone but the ninjas stared at the two in amazement. Sakura clenched her fists and punched both of the crazy ninjas upside the head.

"You bakas!" she yelled, "They probably don't even know what you said!"

"They said good afternoon," stated Cell, "Japanese. That's our common language."

Tinara had a smile of victory, "You were saying, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura glared at her so Tinara hid behind Cell. Naruto started laughing from the look on Cell's face.

He looked at her, "Do you mind?"

She shook her head, "No. Not when I'll probably get hit from Sakura."

Kakashi shook his head, "Well, we got to go. See you at the tournament."

Tinara jumped out from behind Cell and stood at attention, "Hai!"

Naruto started to snicker, "Don't get cold feet, Tinara."

Tinara crossed her arms and smirked, "Oh I won't..........Scaredy Fox."

Naruto yelled, "I AM NOT!"

Sakura punched him and dragged him by the ear. After they left, Tinara started laughing at Naruto's misfortune. She stopped when she heard the guy in the muscle top tsked.

"Right when we get done with Buu," he growled, "you had to return."

Cell smirked, "Why? You finally realized that you won't win?"

The guy growled, "In case you didn't know, Kakarott and I nearly got killed from fighting Buu. We're still recovering from the fight."

Cell blinked, "My my. You sure have lost your high ego."

Goku laughed, "Well, having a son and a wife can do that to ya. You know you should settle down too Cell since you can't destroy the world anymore."

Cell glared, "I rather not have a liability such as a family. Friends perhaps but not a family."

Tinara flinch which only the guy in the muscle top spotted who growled, "Who are you anyway, ona?"

Tinara cocked an eyebrow and bowed, "The name is Tinara Momochi."

The guy in the gi blushed, "Oh! I'm sorry for that. I'm Gohan. Goku is my dad."

"And I'm Goten," yelled the kid.

Tinara smiled, "Hi Goten."

The guy in the red shirt smiled, "The name's Krillin. I've been friends with Goku since we were kids."

Goku laughed, "Yeah! Good times!"

The guy in the muscle shirt tsked, "Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans."

Tinara nodded as periwinkle dragon descended. It growled at Cell and looked at Tinara strangely.

"Hey Ikerus," said Gohan.

The dragon, Ikerus, looked at Gohan happily till Tinara walked toward him. He hissed and snapped at Tinara but then sniffed her.

Gohan freaked, "Oh my god I'm sorry! He never done that before! Did he bite you?!"

Tinara laughed, "It's okay! I only spooked him. I get that a lot with some animals."

Cell and Vegeta narrowed their eyes and continued to watch as Ikerus sniffed Tinara's hand.

Then Vegeta scowled, "Answer me this, ona. Why do you have two energy signals in your body?"

Gohan and Goku nodded as Krillin added, "I thought I was imagining things till Vegeta said something."

Tinara tensed as all eyes were staring at her so she gulped.

_'Turu what can I do?' _she thought.

**_'Just them the truth,' _**Turu replied, **_'I trust them. Even the android.'_**

Tinara sighed in defeat, "Well uh you see. I'm not what you call normal. I'm a Jinchurriki. An elemental one."

Everyone but Cell blinked at her then said, "What?! What is a jinchurriki?!"

Cell sighed, "Jinchurrikis are humans that vessels for demons called bijus. If a jinchurriki can control their biju, they become very powerful. Maybe super saiyan at least."

Tinara added, "Or if the jinchurriki and the biju are in agreement."

Cell looked at her, "Are you sure about that?"

Tinara nodded, "Turu is the name of the water biju that is sealed in me. I don't control her and she doesn't control me unless neccesary. We both are under agreement."

Cell smirked, "Well that's a first. But then again. What's the reason for the biju to be sealed?"

Goku and his sons blinked, "There are reasons?"

Tinara nodded, "It could be so the host can be used as a weapon. In Naruto's case, it was to save the lives of the Hidden Leaf Village. In my case, it was to save my life."

Cell and Vegeta cocked an eyebrow/eyeridge as Krillin asked, "Why?"

Tinara looked away, "I was going to die as a baby."

* * *

**H.A.: O.O uh oh is tinara a ghost or a surviver?**


	6. Chapter 6

_**H.A.:here's chapter six**_**_  
_****_Tinara: well now people will know why i'm a jinchurrikki  
_****_Cell: (holds tinara) it's okay._**

**Dislaimer: i do not own Naruto nor Dragon Ball Z.**

**Warning: oocness**

**'thoughts'  
****ATTACKS  
Demon talk**  
**_Flashbacks_**

* * *

Gohan, Goku, and Goten jumped, Krillin paled, Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, and Cell looked at her curiously.

"Alm-m-most died?" stuttered Krillin.

Tinara nodded, "When I was born, I had some sort of disorder that made my body absorb fluids faster than normal. If nothing was done, I would have died from dehydration by the age of two months."

Cell nodded as Vegeta gaped, "But only certain saiyans have that."

Tinara laughed and placed her hand on her hip, "Well I can assure you that I'm not a saiyan."

Krillin gulped, "Is it contagious?"

Tinara shook her head, "It's a freak of nature sort of thing."

Their was a rumbling like sound. All eyes turned to Goku who was smiling nervously.

"Whoops," he said, "I forgot to get something to eat."

Gohan and Goten started laughing and Vegeta smirked. Cell shook his head while Tinara looked at Goku confused.

"Hey, you two want something to eat?" asked Goku, "I'm sure Chi Chi will give you two something."

Tinara blinked, "Chi Chi?"

Krillin turned to her, "That's his wife."

Tinara laughed, "Oh! Sorry! It's just a ninja thing to get information before we do anything."

Then she stopped, "But then again when did Naruto and I ever do that?"

The Sons laughed and started to levitate. Krillin, Vegeta, and Cell did the same. Tinara went to gather her things and grabbed the snake. Cell lowered and offered his hand.

She shook her head, "I'm good. Just lead the way."

Cell blinked and shrugged. They took off and Cell noticed that Tinara was running while keeping up with them. Curious, he slower lowered to her level.

"Never knew a human could keep up with a saiyan while they are flying," he said loudly.

She smirked, "We ninjas have to hone our senses and body to do some of our missions. If we don't,-"

"You'll die," stated Vegeta," Saiyans do the same."

Tinara nodded, "Some ninja clans have bloodline traits called Kekki Genkais. They give the owner abnormal abilities. I know a few."

Cell looked at her out of the corner of his eye and saw that she appeared sad. He frowned slightly and looked in front of him. He saw Goten and Goku playing and Gohan laughing.

He sighed, "Care to talk about what is wrong?"

She smirked sadly, "You wouldn't understand."

Cell chuckled, "Try me."

She smiled, "Maybe later."

He sighed again, "Fine."

Then they saw a house coming up. Outside was a woman putting up the laundry.

"Chi Chi!" yelled Goku.

The woman turned around and screamed, "GOKU! WELCOME HOME! THERE'S NOODLES ON THE STOVE LIKE KAI-SAMA TOLD ME TO DO!"

Cell sighed, "I think I'm going to go deaf when she sees me."

All of them descended in front of the woman and, sure enough, she screamed at the sight of Cell. Tinara and Cell covered their ears till Gohan went to calm her down.

"Mom!" he yelled over her, "It's okay! Cell is alive only for a certain reason!"

The woman blinked, "Oh. And you are Miss?"

Tinara uncovered her ears," Kami! The name is Tinara Momochi."

"Well come on in," said Goku.

Chi Chi became stern, "Not everyone!"

Cell glared at her but she was staring at Goku, "You need a bath, Goku."

Cell and Goku blinked and Cell chuckled till she turned on him, "And you! Before you even take one step into this household, promise that you won't attack my family!"

Cell sweatdropped and nodded, "I always keep my word."

Chi Chi glared, "You better."

She went into the house with Vegeta, Krillin, and Gohan. Goku laughed and went into the forest.

Goten walked up to Tinara, "Want to see my room?"

Tinara smiled, "Sure."

* * *

**H.A.: well this is that explains tinara's story.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**H.A.:here's chapter seven**_**_  
_**

**Dislaimer: i do not own Naruto nor Dragon Ball Z.**

**Warning: oocness**

**'thoughts'  
****ATTACKS  
Demon talk**  
**_Flashbacks_**

* * *

Tinara woke up to the sounds of laughter and splashing. She opened her grey eyes and saw Goten and Gohan playing in the water. She smiled as she stood up. She soon became aware of someone watching her. She looked up and saw Cell hovering above her.

Tinara smiled which caught him off guard, "Good morning, Cell."

Goten noticed Tinara and ran to her, "Good mourning, Tinara!"

Tinara smiled when Gohan added, "I hope we bother you."

She shook her head, "Nah. Actually I slept in. I think Naruto got lost."

Gohan blinked, "Aren't you two ninjas?"

Tinara laughed, "That baka may be strong in my book but he has bad tracking skills. The only way he can find his through a place is if he can smell ramen."

Cell chuckled, "Sounds like a genius in the making."

Tinara stood up and stretched backwards, "He can surprise you at times."

"Like now?"

She quickly flipped backwards and grabbed the falling Naruto with her feet. When Naruto collided with the ground, she sat on him.

She jumped off and stretched, "I figure you would have figured it out by now."

Naruto blew a raspberry, "I'll never give up. Believe it!"

Tinara smiled and crouched low, "Then let the beatings begin!"

Naruto jumped up and went to punch her. She dodged it and palmed him in the stomach. He gasped and pulled out a kunai. Tinara glared and quickly jumped out of the way of kunai. Gohan and Gotan gulped when they saw the weapon. Cell tensed along with them. Tinara deflected a stab with the tip of her finger tips.

Cell's eyes widened, "That's impossible! No human should be able to do that! Not with just their finger tips!"

Gotan looked up at him, "Maybe it's a type of training that they have, Mr. Cell."

Cell's eyes narrowed, "No. You have to have the dexterity of a Saiyan to do that."

Naruto went for another stab. Tinara deflected it again and grabbed his wrist. She kick him from under his feet and he fell flat on his face with the help of the grey ninja. Naruto growled kicked her upside the head. She lost her grip long enough for Naruto to escape. He jumped away and threw five shurikens at her.

Tinara tensed for a moment before she drew her katana at such a speed that Cell blinked in amazement. She was able to deflect four shurikens and change the course of one. The one shuriken grazed her cheek and produced a small cut. Everyone didn't move as Tinara seemed to stare into space.

Casually, she smeared some of the blood off with her thumb and looked at the blood. Naruto crouched as he waited for a reaction. Tinara licked the blood off and looked at him.

She smirked as she took a pose that made it seem like she was serpent, "Either you gotten better or I've become slower. Seems I'll need to turn this up a notch."

In a blink of an eye, she charged at Naruto with her katana drawn. Naruto only had a second to dodge before she was upon him. Naruto, with a yelp, jumped out of the way and kicked Tinara in the side.

While the two were engrossed in their fight, Sakura came through the bushes and stared at the two. Gohan and Goten stared at her in confusion.

Cell muttered, "I would suggest that you don't interfere if you don't want to get hurt."

Sakura sighed and walked toward the two. Cell, Goten, and Gohan were about to stop her when she put both Naruto and Tinara in a headlock.

She yelled at them, "Are you two this stupid? What if some rogues came and saw you two fighting? They would immediately take advantage of your distraction and kill you!"

With that, she threw them to the ground and punched them with enought strength to leave huge welts on their heads. Naruto groaned from the pain and Tinara whimpered while rubbing her head gently.

Gohan laughed, "That looks like something Mr. Piccolo would do to me!"

Tinara stood up while glaring, "Why do you always think that we can't take care of ourselves? Remember what kind of lifestyle I had. I'm quite sure that Naruto can protect himself."

Sakura glared at her and Tinara yelped and hid behind Cell before anyone could blink. She peeked and whimpered slightly.

Gohan whispered to Goten, "She's scared of a girl like that but she's brave enough to hide behind Cell."

Goten looked at him, "Is that a bad thing?"

Gohan shrugged as Naruto started laughing at Tinara. She glared at him before looking at Sakura who nodded. Tinara walked up to Naruto and pimp slapped him so hard that it sent him flying into a tree. With speed and accuracy that only Cell could have admired, she threw a kunai at Naruto as he slid downt he tree and pinned him against it by the back of his shirt. Gohan and Goten gapped as Cell blinked.

"Urk!" grunted Naruto as he tried to pry the kunai out.

Tinara nodded before looking at Sakura, "You can take him back now. I need to get breakfast."

Sakura smiled at her before tearing a Naruto out of a tree, "Have fun and stay out of trouble."

Tinara waved two and a half fingers as she picked up her katana.

Gohan smiled uneasily, "Umm. Mom's cooking breakfast. You can join us."

Tinara smiled at him, "No thanks. I don't want to impose. I've lived in the wild before so I can defend for myself."

Gohan shrugged and picked up Goten, "See you later then."

Goten waved good bye and Tinara waved back as they took to the air. She smiled and headed toward the lake, "Breakfast time."

Cell sweatdropped, "She's just like Goku..."

* * *

**H.A.: well here it is. it'll be awhile before i add the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**H.A.: here's chapter eight. Sorry about the confusion. I accidentally put the wrong chapter from another story in this one's place.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or ****Dragon Ball Z.**

**Warning: oocness**

**'Thoughts'****  
****ATTACKS****  
****Demon talk**  
_**Flashbacks**_

* * *

Cell was leaning against a tree as he watched Tinara fish. She had on only spandex material clothes and was equipped with a dagger. She was perched on a rock as she peered down into the clear water. He was slightly intrigued that she would get her food this way but was also bored from the lack of activity. He had yawn loudly to see her reaction which was nothing. He then thought that she tuned the world out till he was her snap her head in the direction of a loud splash.

He sighed, "How much lo-"

She glared at him, "Can't you be quiet for five minutes?"

Cell blinked and tsked. Tinara went back to staring into the water, looking for a right sized fish. When she saw what she was looking for, her hand acted just like a crane. It lunged into the water with speed and accuracy that would make the mentioned bird envious. Cell blinked again and walked over. Tinara was already starting to clean the fish by the time he was next to her.

He smirked a little, "I think Goku and his son could learn something from you."

Tinara looked up at him with a cocked eye brow before going back to the fish. When she had finished cleaning it, she took it over to a fire she had started. The way she had done it GREATLY intrigued the bio-android. All she did was form the hand signs of the horse and tiger before she took a deep breath and brought her fingers to her lips like she was removing a cigarette. When she finally exhaled, a stream of fire came out. He was going to ask her how she did that exactly but she started having a coughing fit and was too busy trying to get water.

Watching her cook the fish, he realized that now was the best time to ask her.

He took a step toward her, "How did you do that exactly?"

Tinara looked at him and blinked, "Nanda?"

Cell motioned to the fire with his head, "How were you able to produce fire the way you did?"

Tinara made an oh face and went back to cooking, "It's a shinobi thing. I would be breaking rules if I told you how it was done."

He blinked then frowned, "So you're not going to tell me?"

Tinara smirked, "More like I can't. Want some fish?"

He tsked and moved away from her, "No thank you."

She sighed and moved the fish away from the fire. She started eating it in silence, watching the stars. Cell stood by the lake and meditated in silence. It was almost thirty minutes of complete silence, save for the sounds of cricket and cicadas, before Tinara was finished with her food and she was cleaning everything up. After she was done doing that, she pulled out a thin blanket out of her backpack and layed down to go to sleep. Cell watched her and he sensed her energy level go down as she went to sleep.

He smirked a bit at how easily she left her guard down. He was about to take a step toward her when he picked up another signal, this one as strong as hers but with more malice and blood hunger. He looked around and couldn't shake the feeling of being stalked by a wolf…no…..by a shark more like. He tensed a bit and went into his fighting position, prepared to fight whoever it was that wanted to fight him.

He growled when he heard laughing. It was deep and gruff sounding. Just as Cell was about to locate the sound of the laugh, it was quiet again. Suddenly, he had the feeling of someone behind him but before he could turn around, something sharp was pressed to the back of his neck.

"Thinking about hurting my little nagi?"

Cell tensed even more at the sound of the voice, it was deep and predatory. He growled a little in response, "I don't recall ever seeing an eel."

He was received with a chuckle and he felt the person grab his face by his bottom jaw, directing his gaze to Tinara.

The person replied, "I never said my little nagi was an actual eel. But she is as slippery as one can get."

Cell tensed before gritting his teeth, "I wasn't planning on harming her-"

"Oh? Well it seems that I must be lacking in my perceptive skills, which I hardly ever lack in."

Cell snorted, "Perceptive skills?"

The sharp object pressed harder against his neck, "A requirement of sorts for a shinobi."

He growled, "And what does your "perceptive skills" tell you about me?"

Cell could hear the grin in the shinobi's voice when he spoke in a whisper, "A killer. One with manners but still a killer. Am I right? Cell?"

Cell growled even more, "Who are you?"

"Someone who will be keeping a close eye on you. If you harm her….I would know. Sleep tight, Cell."

Suddenly the shinobi's presence and the sharp object disappeared. When he spun around, he saw nothing. Cell gritted his teeth again before glancing at Tinara who hadn't moved during the whole thing. He sighed and crossed his eyes. Despite the feeling of being watched, he was able to fall into deep meditation.

* * *

_**H.A.: Sorry for the loooooong update. Been busy with college, life, and this awesome chatroom on DeviantArt. Hope this chapter is okay.**_


End file.
